


Shadow of the Reaper

by lordstoneheart (xbaeowulfx)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbaeowulfx/pseuds/lordstoneheart
Summary: A young woman propositioned by a seemingly kind deity- how will she reply?





	Shadow of the Reaper

   Death was not what Sombra was expecting today. But it’s apparently what she was getting, according to this weirdly dressed reaper. Pink, and lace, and calling herself the Angel of Mercy, she had floated down in a veil of white to the half dead woman left behind by her comrades. When she appeared what was black and white appeared to become color, greens and blues and reds and brilliant oranges. This Angel laughed.  
   “My dear don’t be afraid! I’m but nearly another adventure for you. For after all, what is the unknown to you mortals but an adventure?” Sombra coughed and laughed, a little bit of blood dribbling from the side of her mouth.  
   “Aren-” Sombra coughed again. “Aren’t you a little… fr-frilly to be a reaper?”  
   “Ah, there are many of us young one. We do not all take on a skeletal appearance. I am more fae than god, so that is how I appear.” Giggles from nowhere were heard echoing, somewhat sinister yet comforting all the same. “Perhaps you were expecting my colleague the Angel of Death, the true reaper? Clad in black, clad in darkness and night? Well you may meet him soon enough.” she said reaching down to touch Sombra’s wounds. As if by miracle, they began closing, and the pain began to recede. “I am the Angel of Mercy, and I can offer you another chance, but for a price you see.”  
    Sombra’s eyes narrowed. She knew of the fae. Amelie had told her stories of the ones she knew of in France, Moira had told her of the ones from Ireland, and she knew they could not be easily trusted. “What sort of p-price, Amiga?”  
    This Mercy laughed. “Oh that will be decided upon later. All I need to know now is will you accept my offer?” Sombra flinched, some pain returning. No doubt the thought of a bargain unfulfilled made the pink woman daw back some power. But she did not want to be indebted to such a being.  
   “N-no deal.” Sombra gasped out, and colors quickly faded to gray. All the pain returned, and this angel was showing her true colors, her appearance changing to be more impish. Horns grew black, and her eyes changed to a deep violet.  
   “I’m sorry to hear that.” said the fae, her voice having changed as well, sounding more sickeningly sweet and raspy. “Then I have no choice but to stop holding my old friend at bay.”  
In a flash of purple and red, she disappeared, and darkness steadily grew around her. She heard a far deeper breath, a bulkier step. A cloak of night washed over her, and she saw a single skeletal face appear.  
   “I see the so called Angel of Mercy got to you before I could, kid. I always hated her.” he chuckled. “Just as well You didn’t accept her deal, otherwise your curse would be similar to mine. Mine came from someone different, but you can’t trust them.”  
   “So you’re the b-big b-bad Reaper, eh? I was expecting someone a b-bit more handsome.” Sombra laughed. It hurt to laugh, so much, but she felt it was worth it.  
   “I could have many different ways to appear, but this is my choice today. Are you ready to go, Olivia?” he rasped out. Sombra coughed and more blood came from behind her lips than the last couple times. She nodded her head. She felt two bulky arms reach down and pluck her soul from its body, and she breathed one final breath.  
   She and the True Reaper ventured from the land, leaving behind what was once a young woman lying by an increasingly red fountain.


End file.
